


Sparkling Clark :)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Drama, Green Kryptonite, Kryptonite, Lex Saves Clark, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Lex receives a strange (and sparkling!) visit. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 17, 2017  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: February 18, 19, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 859  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for the [Clexmas](clexmas.livejournal.com) [2017 True Love Fest](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/141128.html) ([Day 4](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/142912.html)) (Prompt: _Sparkles_ ).

Lex sighed as he stared at the manila folders and papers haphazardly stacked on his desk. If Superman had not shut down his Canadian factory in the Northwest Territories…he rubbed a hand over his face. He felt a headache coming on. 

He heard a tap on the window behind him. He was thirty floors up, so it had to be that damned meddling Kryptonian. He turned around and said, “Okay, Superman, what do you want?” He stopped in shock. “Clark?”

Clark, aka Superman, was hovering outside the panel of plate-glass windows in this Metropolis tower and was _sparkling._ A nimbus of gold glowed around the spandex-clad hero. 

_I knew he liked sunlight, but this is ridiculous!_

He noticed that Clark’s face was sad. “What’s going on?”

“You have to save me.”

How could he hear Clark through the glass? Super-ventriloquism? Great, another super-power to add to the list!

“How? Ingest too much sunlight with your morning coffee?”

Clark shook his head impatiently. _“Go to the abandoned warehouse on Pier 66 and you’ll find me there.”_

“What is all this? Some kind of trap?” Lex folded his arms. “Impressive special effects.” He had to admit that the glow suited his former friend.

Clark smiled sadly. _“It’s no trick, Lex. If you don’t save me, I’ll die.”_

Startled, Lex stared at the sparkling Superman. He felt his gut clench.

“Die? What do you mean?”

_ “Hurry, Lex.” _

Clark began to fade away into tiny, sparkling motes of light that dispersed on the wind. 

Panic swept over Lex as he pressed his hands to the glass. “Clark!”

The sparkly motes were almost gone. Lex spun on his heel and left his office at a trot. He snapped at his secretary the he was going out and was glad that Mercy was on vacation. He would never be able to give her the slip.

He impatiently rode the elevator down to the parking garage and drove his silver Porsche out. He itched to push it to breakneck speed like he used to do on the country roads in Smallville but that was impossible in the city. Somehow he managed to avoid traffic jams and red lights. He thought of calling the police but Sparkling Clark (a good a name as any) had specifically requested him.

After what seemed like an interminable journey, he reached the docks. He grimaced. Abandoned warehouse! Why not just say needle in a haystack? He searched for it, encountering bustling warehouses until he found an abandoned one, hopefully not the first of many.

“Cl…Superman?” His voice echoed in the cavernous building.

Damn that alien! Was this all some elaborate Kryptonian joke? See Lex Luthor run? If that was the case, he would…

He saw the brightly-garbed figure and the green glow behind some boxes. He ran toward his ex-friend. The large piece of Green Kryptonite was close to the body.

“Clark?”

The Krpytonian moaned, his eyes closed. His skin was a ghastly green pallor. Lex turned his attention to the Kryptonite. His hand hesitated over the rock, flexing his artificial hand. Kryptonite had given him cancer when he had worn it in a ring as misguided protection against Superman, and he had lost his hand. He gritted his teeth and picked up the rock, flinging it far away.

“Clark?”

Clark muttered some gibberish. Lex somehow got him to his feet and put an arm around his shoulders. “Gah, Clark, I’d say lay off the Belly Burgers but I know it’s your Kryptonian density.”

The journey to the car was agonizingly slow, but finally Lex loaded the superhero into the backseat of his Porsche. He drove to S.T.A.R. Labs.

& & & & & &

Clark groaned as he opened his eyes. “Wha…where am I?”

“S.T.A.R. Labs.” Lex set aside the book he had been reading in a chair by the bed. “Their infirmary, in fact.” 

“Why?”

The greenish tint had left Clark’s skin. Sunlight was flooding through the windows and over Clark’s body, now clad in a hospital johnny.

“You were poisoned by Kryptonite.” At Clark’s look of fear he quickly added, “The Green variety.”

“How did I get here?”

“I brought you.”

Clark squinted at his bedside companion. “How’d you find me?”

“An apparition hovered outside my office and told me where you were.” Lex said it with the aplomb of a long-ago resident of Smallville, where every day was a candidate for Chloe Sullivan’s Wall of Weird.

“Apparition?”

Lex smiled slightly. “A sparkling version of you.”

Clark looked puzzled but accepted Lex’s explanation. He, after all, had grown up in Smallville. 

“So you came running?”

Lex opened his mouth to deny it, but facts were facts. Why _had_ he ‘come running’, as Clark put it? Why hadn’t he just called the police and been done with it? Why had he done anything at all?

“I guess I just like sparkling things: champagne, sunlight-on-snow, the Bat’s sidekick Robin…”

Clark’s eyes were sparkling. He looked like his apparition. Whether it had been some Kryptonian manifestation, a visit from the future, or something else in this crazy world, Lex was smart enough to read the tea leaves.

_Guess it’s time again to savor some vintage Sparkling Clark._


End file.
